


Chocloate

by kabutler



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: My first drabble to be exactly 100 words
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Chocloate

“Seriously, Dianna, you have to try this. I can’t believe Etta didn’t talk you into it years ago.”

“I don’t understand why you like it, Kal El. It’s just a mixture of fat and sugar. The beans are harvested by children who are little more than slaves.”

“I know. This is fair trade. The workers are paid a living wage.”

“It’s still a hopeless indulgence.”

“One piece. Then decide.”

“I am supposed to like this stuff because I’m a woman. That is the stereotype, isn’t it?”

“I have to go in a minute. Try one piece.”

…

“Leave the box.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble to be exactly 100 words


End file.
